characterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Leapster games
Toy Story - Late 1999 *Antz - Late 1999 *The Prince of Egypt - Late 1999 *Toy Story 2 - Late 1999 *Disney's 101 Dalmations - Janaury 21, 2000 *Disney's Mulan - February 1, 2000 *Disney's Bambi - February 7, 2000 *Disney's The Jungle Book - February 14, 2000 *Disney's Peter Pan - February 15, 2000 *Disney's Cinderella - February 26, 2000 *Disney's Lady & the Tramp - February 27, 2000 *Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame - March 19, 2000 *The Road to El Dorado - March 24, 2000 *Disney's Tarzan - June 14, 2000 *Chicken Run - June 16, 2000 *Disney's Pocahontas - August 25, 2000 *Disney's The Lion King - October 27, 2000 *Disney's Beauty and the Beast - November 11, 2000 *Disney's The Fox & The Hound - Decmeber 12, 2000 *The Wiggles: Its Wiggle Time - 2000 *Mother Goose Songbook - March 19, 2001 *Shrek - May 11, 2001 *Shrek: Dragon's Tale - October 26, 2001 *Monsters Inc - October 26, 2001 *Mickey Mouse: Mickey's Magical Adventure - October 30, 2001 *Disney's The Emperor's New Groove - December 13, 2001 *Ice Age - March 8, 2002 *Disney's Atlantis - May 20, 2002 *Sprit - May 24, 2002 *Disney's Lilo & Stitch - August 30, 2002 *Pooh's Honey Tree - 2001 *Dora the Explorer To The Rescue - 2002 *Dora's Fix it Adventure - 2002 *I Know My ABCs - 2002 *Leap to the Moon - 2002 *Thomas & Friends: Thomas & the School Trip - 2002 *Barney: The Land of Make Believe - 2002 *Sonic X - March 29, 2003 *Finding Nemo - May 23, 2003 *Finding Nemo: Nemo's Ocean Discoveries - May 24, 2003 *Sinbad - June 25, 2003 *Talking Words Factory - Late 2003 *Letter Factory - Late 2003 *SpongeBob SquarePants Saves The Day - Late 1003 *Dora the Explorer: Wildlfie Rescue - Late 2003 *Leap's Pond - 2003 *Reading and Writing - 2003 *Baby Einstein: World of Discoveries - 2003 *Day on the Farm - 2003 *The Lion King: Simba's Big Adventure - 2004 *Disney's Home on the Range - March 26, 2004 *Shrek 2 - May 19, 2004 *Spiderman: The Case of the Sinster Speller - June 18, 2004 *Spiderman & Friends: Secret Missions - June 19, 2004 *Disney's Brother Bear - August 29, 2004 *Shark Tale - September 24, 2004 *Care Bears: A Lesson in Caring - September 28, 2004 *Aladdin: Aladdin's Wonders of the World - September 28, 2004 *The Backyardigans - October 4, 2004 *The Backyardigans: Viking Voyage - October 5, 2004 *The Incredibles - October 29, 2004 *V.Smile Art Studio - Q3 2004 *Leap and the Lost Dinosaur - 2004 *Learning with Leap - 2004 *Learn to Draw & White - 2004 *Seaside Quest - 2004 *Mole's Huge Noise - 2004 *Bratz World: The Jet Set - 2004 *Disney Princess: Echanted Learning - 2004 *SpongeBob SquarePants: Through the Warmhole - 2004 *Kindergarten - 2004 *Robots - March 4, 2005 *Dora's Got a Puppy - May 9, 2005 *Madgascar - May 20, 2005 *Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines - September 26, 2005 *Cinderella: Cinderella's Magic Wishes - September 27, 2005 *Little Einsteins - October 2, 2005 *Shrek SuperSlam - October 20, 2005 *Chicken Little - October 28, 2005 *Batman: Mupltiy, Divide, & Conquer - 2005 *Dora the Explorer: Animal Rescuer - 2005 *Number Raiders - 2005 *Rabbit River - 2005 *Chicekn Coop - 2005 *Cosmic Math - 2005 *Word Chasers - 2005 *Math Missions - 2005 *Action Mania - 2005 *Letterpillar - 2005 *Alphabet Park - 2005 *I Spy Challenger - 2005 *Scooby Doo: Spooky Snacks - 2005 *Scooby Doo: Finland Frenzy - 2005 *Winnie The Pooh: The Honey Hunt - 2005 *Toy Story 2 - 2005 *Ice Age 2 - March 24, 2006 *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse - April 28, 2006 *Over the Hedge - May 12, 2006 *Cars - June 2, 2006 *Handy Manny - September 9, 2006 *Open Season - September 22, 2006 *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Majestic Journey - September 26, 2006 *Flushed Away - October 27, 2006 *Little Red Riding Hood - 2006 *Blues Clues: Collection Day - 2006 *Pet Pals - 2006 *Shape Shop - 2006 *Dragon Kingdom - 2006 *Animal Genius - 2006 *Shrek 3 - May 11, 2007 *Shrek 3: Artie's School Day Adventure: May 13, 2007 *Surfs Up - June 1, 2007 *Rataouille - June 22, 2007 *Bee Movie - October 26, 2007 *Enchanted - November 14, 2007 *Go Diego Go: Animal Reacuer - 2007 *Dora the Explorer: Camping Adventure - 2007 *Ni Hao, Kai Lan: Beach Trip - 2007 *Disney Princess: World of Enchantment - 2007 *Horton Hears a Who - March 7, 2008 *Kung Fu Panda - May 30, 2008 *Kung Fu Panda: Path of the Panda - May 31, 2008 *WALL-E - June 20, 2008 *Tinker Bell - October 21, 2008 *Madgascar 2 - October 31, 2008 *Bolt - November 14, 2008 *The Penguins of Madagascar - November 22, 2008 *Monsters vs Aliens - March 27, 2009 *Up - May 22, 2009 *Ice Age 3 - June 24, 2009 *Star Wars: Jedi Math - August 8, 2009 *Star Wars: Jedi Reading - August 9, 2009 *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs - September 11, 2009 *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure - October 20, 2009 *The Princess and the Frog - December 4, 2009 *Digging for Dinosaurs - 2009 *Scooby Doo - 2009 *Wolverive and the X-Men - 2009 *How to Train Your Dragon - March 26, 2010 *Shrek 4 - May 14, 2010 *Toy Story 3 - June 11, 2010 *Despicable Me - July 2, 2010 *MegaMind - October 29, 2010 *Tangled - November 17, 2010 *Dora the Explorer - 2010 *Ni Hao, Kai Lan: Super Happy Day - 2010 *Mr Pencil Saves Doodleburg - 2010 *Star Wars: The Clone Wars - 2010 *Zayzoo: My Alien Classmate - 2010 *Jack and the NeverLand Pirates - February 7, 2011 *Ramgo - February 25, 2011 *Hop - March 25, 2011 *Rio - April 8, 2011 *Kung Fu Panda 2 - May 19, 2011 *Cars 2 - June 17, 2011 *Winnie The Pooh - July 8, 2011 *Puss in Boots - October 21, 2011 *The Disney/Pixar Collection - 2011 *Pixar Pals - 2011 *Bubble Guppies - 2011 *Brave - June 22, 2012 *Disney Princess: Pop Up Story Adventure - 2011 *Art Adventure - 2011 *SpongeBob SquarePants: The Clam Park - 2011 *The Lorax - February 24, 2012 *Doc McStuffins - March 16, 2012 *Sofia the First - March 16, 2012 *Madagascar 3 - June 1, 2012 *Brave - June 15, 2012 *Ice Age 4 - July 13, 2012 *Hotel Transylvania - September 21, 2012 *Areck It Ralph - October 26, 2012 *Rise of the Guardians - November 14, 2012 *Leap School Math - 2012 *Letter Factory - 2012 *Mini Games Greatest Hits - 2012 *Minnie Mouse Bow Tique - 1012 *The Magic School Bus: Oceans - 2012 *Pets Pals 2 - 2012 *The Croods - March 15, 2013 *Epic - May 17, 2013 *Monsters University - June 14, 2013 *Despicable Me 2 - June 26, 2013 *Turbo - July 10, 2013 *Poanes - August 2, 2013 *Frozen - November 20, 2013 *Hello Kitty: Sweet Little Shops - 2013 *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - 2013 *Paw Patrol - 2013 *Me Peabody & Sherman - February 28, 2014 *Rio 2 - April 4, 2014 *How to Train Your Dragon 2 - June 13, 2014 *Big Hero 6 - November 6, 2014 *Penguins of Madagascar - November 26, 2014 *Barbie: Math Mysterious - 2014 *Disney's The Little Mermaid - 2014 *Miles from Tomorrowland - January 30, 2015 *Home - March 20, 2015 *Inside Out - June 12, 2015 *Minions - July 3, 2015 *Hotel Transylvania 2 - September 18, 2015 *The Peanuts Movie - October 30, 2015 *The Good Dinosaur - November 18, 2015 *Kung Fu Panda 3 - January 22, 2016 *Zootopia - February 26, 2016 *Finding Dory - June 10, 2016 *The Secret Life of Pets - July 1, 2016 *Ice Age 5 - July 15, 2016 *Trolls - October 28, 2016 *Moana - November 16, 2016 *Sing - December 14, 2016 *The Boss Baby - March 24, 2017 *Cars 3 - June 9, 2017 *Despicable Me 3 - June 23, 2017 *The Emoji Movie - July 21, 2017